Alguien por quien morir
by Litvamp7
Summary: "Te sujeto la mano hermano, para que puedas ir en paz". En ese momento ambos miraron hacia el Támesis, volviendo a los recuerdos. Y el primer recuerdo que volvió a él, fue uno de los más dolorosos, unas palabras que realmente le costaron. [Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"]


**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, de su mundo: Cazadores de sombras. Solo uso los personajes y demás, sin fines de lucro._**

**__Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".__**

**__AVISO: Este fic se sitúa después de una parte del epilogo de Princesa mecánica. Antes de lo sucedido en COHF, pero aun en el epilogo. Así que, corre bajo su propio riesgo el leerlo.__**

Simplemente, espero les agrade. De ser así, poner en favoritos y/o comentar, ajds.

**Dedicado a mi parabatai, Andrea H. **_A donde vayas, yo iré. __Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado; __El Ángel será mi testigo y aún mas, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí._

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Alguien por quien morir.**

_Yo podría arrastrarte desde el océano, podría sacarte del fuego. Y cuando estés de pie en la sombra yo podría abrir el cielo, y yo podría darte mi devoción hasta el fin de los tiempos, y nunca te van a olvidar, si estás a mi lado.  
_+Hurts.

**I**

Se apoyó en el balcón de piedra de la pared del puente, con los ojos clavados en el agua de color verde o gris -no se sabía con exactitud-, pretendiendo que eso era lo más interesante del mundo. Pero no era así. Y cualquiera que supiera el porqué de su presencia en aquel lugar, se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal desde el momento en que llegó diez minutos antes de lo usual.

Jem siempre llegaba a la hora justa: las doce del mediodía. Cuando ella ya tenía unos minutos ahí. Pero esta vez no lo hizo, llegó antes que la chica. Dejó de lado sus deberes como hermano silencioso por unos instantes más, solo para estar ahí, tener unos momentos de paz en aquel lugar que tanto significaba para él. Pero, no había funcionado. Aunque a decir verdad, el debió de sospecharlo desde un día antes, cuando él no sentía la paz habitual que representaba la víspera de su encuentro. Sino que la ansia comenzó a crecer, y ahora que estaba de pie en el lugar, todo él se encontraba sumamente tenso. Podía pretender que no era nada, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así.

Sus manos se volvieron puños, con las uñas clavándose en sus palmas, y una imagen nítida en su cabeza.

_Un chico rubio sujetando la mano de un moreno. Este último estaba recostado en la cama, mientras el otro se encontraba agradeciendo a toda divinidad que se le ocurriera, pero sobre todo a Raziel por haber dejado que su parabatai viviera. El rubio retenía las lágrimas, porque un cazador de sombras rara vez llora, y sobre todo no lo hace, cuando un hermano silencioso, sin todas las marcas usuales, lo observa desde la puerta. _

Jem había atendido al moreno cuando fue mordido por un demonio. El veneno por poco lo mata, tuvo suerte de que su parabatai se encargó de que fuera atendido, aunque para eso tuvo que atravesar una marea de demonios menores. Todo el que lo vio, decía que parecía un Moisés partiendo la multitud de criaturas con su espada, mientras, cargaba de costado a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

_Todo por su parabatai._

Aquello que había sucedido hace dos días, o quizá tres, no importaba, lo que importaba era que eso había traído el recuerdo de Will a la mente de Jem. Un recuerdo que si bien estaba en su corazón siempre, esta vez estaba sumamente fresco. Quizá fuese que no hace mucho este había cumplido un año de muerto. Y quizá él lo estaba echando de menos.

La imagen de los parabatai, de los jóvenes de quince años, fue cambiando en su mente, tomando forma de él y Will. La vez que arriesgando todo, rompiendo las reglas de los hermanos silenciosos se sentó junto al azabache, cuando casi muere por la mordida del demonio Shax. Aunque en aquel recuerdo, no eran dos chicos y uno llevaba el habito color hueso propio de su orden.

"_Oh, Will" _pensó, hundiéndose en un mar de recuerdos.

**II. Borrachos y besos.**

La risa de Will amenazó con escapar de sus labios y despertar a todos, a lo que Jem le cubrió la boca con una mano, aplicando solo la fuerza necesaria para que desistiera de hablar. El de cabello azabache por su parte, sonrió con dificultad bajo el agarre, manoteando con el brazo libre que en el deseo de Jem de mantenerlo en silencio, había sido liberado. Los ojos plateados rodaron en sus orbes, sin poder evitar esbozar también una sonrisa. Aunque esto estaba mal, aunque Will había hecho una tontería en su actitud de chico malo, aquella situación era graciosa.

Con dificultades lo llevó a su respectiva habitación. Oh, pero no fue a causa de que Jem no pudiera cargarlo, no, ese día si sentía bien, sino que fue porque su amigo no dejaba de hacer zigzag con sus piernas, moviendo un brazo como si fuera un ala.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de ellos, soltó a Will, que dio un perfecto giro sobre sus pies, para nada luciendo como alguien que no puede mantenerse en pie. Eso desconcertó por un momento al de cabellos platinados, hasta que su parabatai colocó una mano sobre su cadera y alzó la otra en ángulo recto, dibujando una mueca extraña en su rostro.

-Gra…gracias, caballero. Por esto, se merece un…un premio- las 's' fueron arrastradas en todo lo que dijo, pero Jem solo sonrió, para luego enarcar una ceja cuando el rostro de Will se acercó peligrosamente al suyo. Cuando al fin comprendió lo que pretendía, al ver sus ojos cerrados y sus labios alzados como un pato, se echó hacia atrás. Will mostró sus orbes azules segundos después, fingiendo una mueca de espanto-. ¡Que patán!- cosa a la que Jem se echó a reír a carcajadas, olvidándose de que los demás en el instituto dormían plácidamente. Él solo estaba enfocado en las tonterías que hacia el _"borracho" _de su parabatai, sin darse cuenta de que esté en realidad estaba sobrio, y solo había cambiado el giro de siempre preocupar a Jem con su supuesta actitud rebelde, para divertirlo con esa misma actitud. En el fondo de esa actuación, Will era más que feliz de haber hecho que el chico olvidara todo lo que cargaba en su espalda.

Pero claro, Jem no entendería el verdadero significado de aquella escena, hasta un tiempo después. Y ahora ese recuerdo se sentía de alguna manera mejor, al saber las intenciones ocultas de Will.

**III. Canciones y gusanos.**

_Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca_

_¿Y cómo se coge ese estropicio?_

_Ir al lado malo de la ciudad_

_hasta cansarse de verdad._

_Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca_

_la tuve desde el principio..._

_no, la viruela, tontos, no_

_sino como digo en esta canción,_

_toda, toda la razón..._

_¡Y todos vosotros no!_

Simplemente, aun podía recitar la canción en su mente, recordando las muecas, los movimientos que hizo su parabatai aquel día que la interpreto, cuando se supo la verdad sobre Benedict Lightwood. Aquel día Will lucia como un niño que acababa de demostrar que era más listo que su padre, y claro, ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así? Si llevaba pregonando la viruela demoníaca desde tiempo atrás.

**IV. Lovelace.**

Aquel día especialmente, Charlotte había discutido con Jessamine, en uno de sus tantos intentos de que la chica se convierta en una cazadora de sombras hecha y derecha. Pero ella como siempre, se mostró renuente a entrenar. Ella insistía en que solo quería ir a pasear por ahí. Will y Jem observaban la escena a unos cuantos metros. Jem estaba apagado a causa de los desplantes de Jessie, porque sabía que ella no era así en realidad, por su parte Will, no soportaba que ella se comportara así con Charlotte, ya que, si bien el la alejaba, no le gustaba la manera en que la rubia lo hacía. Así que, justo en el momento en que la chica dio un golpe al suelo con la punta de su sombrilla, a manera de ultimátum para la pelirroja, en señal de que no desistiría de salir a la ciudad, Will soltó un bufido y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Para cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, ya era tarde. El de cabello oscuro la llevaba cargando sobre el hombro, hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Los dos restantes, se miraron antes de echar a andar detrás de ellos, sintiendo venir una pelea.

Al llegar al salón, Jessamine fue tirada al suelo con brusquedad, ante un Will que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- protestó la muchacha, poniéndose de pie.

-Solo para ver tú cara, ya que- Will dio un paso hacia ella-. Esta expresión vale oro, Jessie- la chica arrugó la nariz y comenzó a golpear a su captor con su sombrilla. Cosa que si bien no le hacía daño, si presentaba una escena graciosa.

-¡Oh, Jem! ¡Ayúdame! ¡La loca de la sombrilla, me ataca!- chistó el chico, llamando a su parabatai. Jem rió por unos instantes, antes de interponerse entre ambos, deteniendo la pelea. Cuando todo se calmó, Jessamine salió con dignidad del lugar, Charlotte le siguió en un profundo silencio. Mientras la mirada de Will las siguió a ambas y se quedó en la puerta, con el mismo brillo de preocupación en sus ojos de cada una de las dos partidas.

Si bien James jamás olvidaría el ataque con la sombrilla, lo que más había quedado grabado en su mente de aquel día, fueron los orbes azules que denotaban interés en ese par de chicas, aunque la mayor parte de las veces replicara que no les tenía cariño alguno.

**V. En tus ojos siempre he encontrado la gracia.**

-Escúchame, me voy, pero estoy vivo. No me voy totalmente de ti, Will- Jem sentía que en cualquier momento su voz iba a flaquear, pero no se lo podía permitir. Es decir, ¿Cómo buscaba darle consejo a su amigo, su hermano, su compañero, su otra mitad, cuando él mismo no podía mostrarse entero en esa despedida?- Cuando luches, seguiré estando contigo. Cuando camines por el mundo, yo seré la luz a tu lado, el suelo firme bajo tus pies, la fuerza que sujeta la espada en tu mano. Estamos unidos, más allá de cualquier juramento. Las marcas no cambiaron eso. El juramento no cambio eso. Sencillamente le puso palabras a algo que ya existía.

Y eso, eso era algo en lo que Jem quería creer firmemente. Porque, si la marca era todo lo que lo unía a Will, ¿Qué sería de él ahora? No, pensó en ese momento, entre ellos había más que rastro de una estela y un juramento sagrado. Había más que años juntos, sentimientos y emociones, había una infinidad entre ellos.

-Pero, ¿Y tú? Dime que puedo hacer, porque eres mi parabatai, y no quiero que vayas solo a las sombras de la ciudad silenciosa.

Las palabras de su parabatai le calaron en el corazón, en su alma, pero aunque las sombras en aquel lugar fuesen profundas, no había nada que hacer. Y eso fue lo que le demostró, con las tres palabras que le dijo aquel día:

-No tengo elección.

**VI.**

Jem sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, extendiendo sus dedos en la piedra. Sus manos punzaban con fuerza, algo tibio en la palma de sus manos, y los violentos movimientos de cabeza no le habían arrancado la melancolía, aunque si lo habían devuelto a la realidad.

¿Qué si eso borro los recuerdos? No. Solo mando esos, junto con un millar más, en el fondo de su ser. Donde el día en que conoció a Will estaba guardado, al igual que cuando le pregunto a Charlotte porque él actuaba así y ella respondió con su historia, sin saber si realmente se debía a eso no. La vez que Will le pregunto si realmente iba a morir a causa de la droga, la forma en que le pidió ser su parabatai, la ceremonia, sus batallas y entrenamientos, sus altos y bajos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él también amaba a Tessa, cuando lo dejo ir en pos de ella, cuando rompió la marca que los unía al convertirse en hermano silencioso.

Después de ese momento, en que le dijo adiós a su compañero entregándole su violín, hasta la muerte de su amigo, los recuerdos eran menos, pero eso solo los volvió más fuertes y claros. Sobre todo aquel en que su primer hijo, llevó su nombre. Un recordatorio permanente de que él tampoco abandonaba sus mentes y corazones, a pesar de todo.

Si bien Jem no pudo llevar nada a la ciudad silenciosa, nada que no fuese su cuerpo y mente, si todas sus reliquias quedaron en el instituto de Londres, junto a sus seres queridos, él se había llevado a todos ellos en esencia, en la parte más profunda y delicada de su persona. Y eso, tenía que ser suficiente. Tuvo que ser suficiente.

**VII. **

Alejó sus manos de la piedra por un momento, solo para tallarse la cara en un acto de desesperación. Comenzaba a sentirse como un animal encerrado. Uno encerrado en sus propias memorias.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, volviendo a su posición.

**VIII.**

-¿Jem?- aquella conocida y entrañable voz, sonaba tremendamente tímida. A lo que el giró con lentitud hacia ella. La chica llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño delicado y lo miraba con un semblante de preocupación. Él bajó más la capucha de su capa, ocultando su rostro en las sombras. Pero los penetrantes ojos de Tessa, le hacían sentir que veía a través de la penumbra, y quizá lograba vislumbrar hasta su alma.

-Llevó rato observándote- prosiguió la mujer, al no obtener respuesta-. ¿Está todo bien?

_Tanto como puedo estarlo. _Le respondió, sin moverse un milímetro, a pesar de que ella se acercaba lentamente, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

-Will- fue todo lo que ella musito y una sombra paso por su rostro. Los recuerdos también podían acecharla a ella.

_Atendí a unos parabatai, hace unos días. _Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Tessa para entender el aura que desprendía Jem. La chica se colocó a su lado, apoyando sus manos en la pared donde él las había tenido anteriormente. Así que el la imito, la misma posición que tuvo minutos atrás. Solo que ambos se miraron por un tiempo. Ella extendió su mano con vacilación y le dio un apretón a la suya. Él sabía lo que eso quería decir: que lo entendía, de cierta manera. Que a ella también le dolía. En ese momento ambos miraron hacia el Támesis, volviendo a los recuerdos. Y el primer recuerdo que volvió a él, fue uno de los más dolorosos, unas palabras que realmente le costaron:

_Te sujeto la mano hermano, para que puedas ir en paz._

La manera en que poco después, Will había mirado hacia ambos, hacia las partes más grandes de su corazón, antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarlos para siempre.

_Ave atque vale. _Se dijo Jem a sí mismo. Observando en su mente como su cuerpo ardía, para formar parte de las cenizas de la ciudad donde él vivía. Aquello, fue el adiós definitivo. Al menos, el de esta vida, porque sabía que en otra, lo volvería a encontrar. Pero, mientras ese momento llegara, siempre susurraría cada medianoche esas tres palabras, aquel saludo y despedida.


End file.
